The present invention relates to substituted 2-(phenoxy or phenylthio)-2-(pyrimidinyloxy or 1,3,5-triazinyloxy)alkanoic acid compounds and their salts, esters, and amides, to herbicidal compositions containing these compounds, and to their use as herbicides.
The efficient production of quality food and fiber is highly dependent on the availability of effective herbicides that are safe to man and the environment to control undesirable vegetation. New compounds that are useful in this regard are continuously sought and when found highly prized.
Certain 2-(pyrimidinyloxy- and 1,3,5-triazinyloxy)alkanoic acids and their esters are known to possess herbicidal activity (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,340). Such compounds, however, generally lack the requisite high herbicidal activity and/or selectivity to crops and/or the low toxicity to man and the environment required to gain broad acceptance.